


Devuélveme mi suerte

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Law, Kid likes dirty talk, Law can't stop Kid, M/M, Nipple Play, Or the story about how Law lose selfcontrol and collapsed, Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Scissoring, Top Kid, no-lube-preparation, passive Law, tongue-fucking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: Tras casi un minuto entero, Eustass pareció llegar a una conclusión y se quitó de encima el cojín. ¿Quién era él para rechazar una mamada gratuita?





	Devuélveme mi suerte

**Author's Note:**

> AU.
> 
> Lo que pasaría si Law y Eustass fueran compañeroa de piso.
> 
> What it would happen if Law and Eustass were housepartners
> 
>  
> 
> EUSTASS X LAW
> 
> EXPLICIT AND ROUGH SEX

Law colocó la taza de café en el escurridor sobre el fregadero, recién lavada, tras acabar su desayuno. Uno de los huecos del fregadero doble estaba, como siempre, hasta arriba de utensilios de cocina utilizados por su compañero de piso, quien únicamente fregaba una vez al día. Al joven moreno no le hacía mucha gracia ese tema, pero siempre tenía cacharros limpios a su disposición y, en cualquier caso, no dudaría en recriminar al otro para que hiciera sus tareas.

El joven miró su reloj de muñeca de nuevo: las 7:20 am. Su compañero, como cada mañana, se había levantado y, sin desayunar, se había adjudicado el primer turno del baño para sus necesidades matutinas. No es que a Law le importase, se compenetraban bastante bien, pero esa mañana en concreto tenía programada una cirugía coronaria a las 8:00, y necesitaba ducharse. Y el maldito pelirrojo parecía estar tomándose su tiempo justamente hoy.

-¿Eustass-ya?- Law llamó a la puerta un par de veces, suavemente pero con firmeza:- Llevas media hora dentro del baño. ¿Sería posible que el resto de los habitantes del piso pudiéramos usarlo esta mañana?

Se oyó un golpe desde el otro lado de la puerta, junto a un gruñido y una voz áspera:

-Déjame tranquilo, hostias, ¿ni cagar agusto puedo?

Trafalgar puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia su habitación, donde comenzó a guardar la ropa planchada en los armarios. No necesitaba detalles, le importaba una mierda -y nunca mejor dicho, suponía- lo que el otro estuviera haciendo; pero sólo había un baño en el piso y no tenían más narices que compartirlo.

El médico residente acabó de meter unas cosas en su bandolera y volvió a mirar el reloj: las 7:30 am. ¿Pero qué coño había comido Kid la noche anterior?

Law volvió al baño y tocó con los nudillos, esta vez más fuerte y sin tanta delicadeza:

-¡Kid, acaba de una vez! ¡Tengo que ducharme!

-¡Que te jodan, Trafalgar! ¡Vete a dar por culo a la vecina vieja de los rulos!- respondió la voz desde dentro, alzándose con rabia:- ¡No veo que yo te ande molestando en tus momentos de intimidad!

-¡Pues de tanta intimidad que necesitas esta mañana deberías ir al médico, que te examine lo que te haya sentado mal!

Se oyó una risa dentro del baño.

-Igual te dejo que me explores, Trafalgar- sugirió Kid con picardía. 

Recibió un gruñido y un golpe en la puerta como respuesta, antes de volver a oír alejarse los pasos hasta la habitación del moreno. En realidad el pelirrojo no había utilizado el váter más que los primeros diez minutos desde que entró y se había estado dedicando a pintarse las uñas con tranquilidad y cuidar que se secaran antes de entrar a la ducha. No había desocupado el baño sólo por fastidiar al moreno de buena mañana -era algo que se le daba innatamente bien- ,y aunque sabía que el cirujano era vengativo como sólo el Demonio podía llegar a ser, no le asustaba lo más mínimo. El pique entre ambos era un juego retorcido y excitante.

Tras unos minutos intentando calmarse en su habitación, y calculando la ruta más rápida en bicicleta, Law abrió con brusquedad la puerta de su cuarto para dirigirse de nuevo al baño y, antes de llegar, la incredulidad inundó de nuevo su ser: se oía el agua de la alcachofa chisporrotear alegremente contra la cortina de la bañera, e incluso la voz de Eustass canturreando alguna letra de canción. 

Ese malnacido había ocupado el baño a su merced, sabiendo que Law tenía prisa, y ¿ahora se ponía a ducharse? El reloj en su muñeca marcó las 7:40 am; el moreno no podía esperar más para ducharse y salir pitando del piso. Y no lo iba a hacer.

Eustass se frotaba con suavidad la cabeza, llena de espuma, masajeando con suavidad las raíces de su cuero cabelludo con un champú especial. ¡Un pelo así no se conseguía sin esfuerzo! Le daba dos capas de crema suavizante antes de aclarárselo completamente, siempre justo antes de salir de la ducha.

De pronto oyó un golpe contra la puerta y puso una sonrisilla pensando en lo cabreado que debía estar su compañero. Pero la sonrisa poco duró, pues la cortina se corrió y un cuerpo moreno desnudo y lleno de tatuajes se metió delante de él en la bañera.

-¿Pero qué hostias?- alcanzó a gritar Kid, agarrando un extremo de la cortina para cubrirse con él. El moreno le dirigió una mirada fugaz antes de volverse hacia la alcachofa encendida y coger su esponja.

-Me importa una mierda si quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo y llegar tarde a tu trabajo. Pero no voy a permitir que malgastes el mío- espetó Law, comenzando a jabonarse el cuerpo con rapidez. Honestamente, odiaba tener que estar compartiendo ducha con el otro, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar fácilmente por aquel capullo sin cerebro.

Kid, por su parte, se había quedado sin respuestas en la boca; involuntariamente se había quedado mirando el cuerpo que tenía delante que, sin complejos, se contorsionaba sobre sí mismo para dejar toda la piel cubierta de espuma blanca. No es que fuera la primera vez que veía al otro desnudo; era habitual que ambos se paseasen en bóxers por el piso (bueno, era habitual por Eustass; Law sólo se lo permitía tras salir de ducharse en toalla para buscar ropa en su habitación). Pero en esta ocasión, el pelirrojo podía verle todo. TODO. Incluyendo sus pezones duros, causados por tener la ventana del baño abierta de par en par (vivían en un 11° piso, nadie podía verles, y Kid siempre tenía calor). Era hipnótico ver cómo el agua se deslizaba por su espalda hasta escurrirse entre ese par de nalgas duras...

-Ya te dejo para que continúes tocándote agusto -siseó Law sin volver la mirada, saliendo rápidamente de la bañera. Eustass parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 

Law se fue secando con una toalla de camino a su habitación y tardó medio minuto en vestirse, la mitad de lo que le había llevado ducharse. Cogió las llaves del piso, así como su bandolera, y salió corriendo dejando que la puerta de la calle se cerrase de un portazo.

Eustass seguía enrollado a la cortina, sin moverse y aún con la imagen de Law delante de él. De repende volvió a la realidad; sentía incomodidad en su entrepierna, medio erecta, la cual estaría totalmente enhiesta si no fuera por el frío que le estaba empezando a entrar al enfriarse el agua sobre su cuerpo, con el viento entrando en corriente entre la ventana y la puerta que su compañero había dejado abierta. Sacó medio cuerpo fuera de la bañera para estirarse a coger su móvil y mirar la hora. 

Las 8:15 am.

-¡Me cagüen la puta!

Al sorprenderse se resbaló en la bañera, lanzando el móvil por los aires para sujetarse a algo. Lo primero que agarró fue la cortina, la cual cedió ante su musculoso cuerpo (con barra incluída). Antes de conseguir estabilizarse y evitar darse de boca contra el borde de la bañera usó de tope su rodilla, dándose un tremendo golpe que resonó. Cuando al fin recobró el control de la situación, el agua de la alcachofa ya se estaba escurriendo por la cortina encharcando todo el suelo. El hombre soltó varias palabrotas con rabia mientras apuraba el ritmo para acabar de ducharse.

Se vistió rápidamente, con el pelo chorreando aún, y salió dando un portazo a la puerta.

Llegaba muy tarde.

**************************

Con el tercer portazo del día, Kid entró en el piso y se dejó caer bocabajo en el sofá del salón.

La jornada había sido una desgracia tras otra y todas se las había comido el pelirrojo.  
   
Para empezar, necesitaba un móvil nuevo. Al resbalarse en el baño se le había ido volando de las manos y había salido por la ventana. Desde un undécimo piso. De milagro ese smartphone no había matado a nadie. Al bajar a todo correr, Eustass sólo se había parado para sacar la sim y la tarjeta de memoria, dejando el dispositivo hecho trizas en el suelo.

En la fábrica siderúrgica no había tenido el mejor de sus días: trabajo hasta arriba y sin parar de llamarle la atención por errores tontos, cuando de normal podía hacer sus funciones con los ojos cerrados, usando una mano y teniendo cuatro dedos cortados.

Y, por supuesto, se había tenido que quedar con el calentón todo el día.

Por si fuera poco, tras esos breves momentos tirado en el sofá se había levantado a mear para encontrarse con el baño aún encharcado, la barra de la bañera en el suelo y la cortina rasgada, todo sin tocar desde que saliera corriendo apremiado por el tiempo.

-Vaya puto día de mierda -dijo en voz alta, como si alguien le estuviera escuchando. Se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá, bocarriba mientras miraba con desgana una revista sobre coches; se quedó dormido tras pocos minutos.

******************************

Law estaba jabonándose con calma, presionando suavemente la esponja rasposa contra su piel dibujando círculos, antes de fijar su penetrante mirada en Eustass, quien se cubría como podía tras una pobre cortina. Al momento siguiente ya no existía cortina alguna y el moreno había girado completamente su cuerpo para encararse con el otro. Kid tragó saliva de forma audible. Law sonrió de forma traviesa

-Te dejo tocarte agusto- dijo con cadencia suave, ofreciendo su cuerpo como un arte que contemplar. Kid acertó a componer una sonrisa lobuna, respondiendo:

-Me muero por que seas tú quien me toque, Trafalgar -y fue contestado por una tenue risa del otro. Esa risa resonó en la cabeza de Eustass, donde aumentó poco a poco de volumen hasta hacer que algo en su cabeza funcionase y le hiciese despertar, medio sobresaltado. Entreabriendo los ojos pudo ver una figura sobre él: apoyado sobre sus codos sobre el respaldo del sofá, Trafalgar le miraba con un deje de suficiencia y diversión bajo sus marcadas ojeras, mostrando los dientes juguetonamemte en una sonrisa pícara.

El pelirrojo bufó, evitando pensar en que era posible que la frase del sueño la hubiera dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué coño miras? -soltó, moviendo los brazos para pasàrselos sobre la cara. Pero el médico no se achantó.

-Buenas tardes, Eustass-ya. ¿Me has echado de menos?- ronroneó Law, restregando ligeramente sus patillas sobre sus antebrazos hasta acabar con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Vaya, alguien se ha pasado con la dosis de drogas en el hospital -comentó Kid con hostilidad, ignorando al recién llegado:- Vete a vomitar arcoiris a otra parte, he tenido un día de mierda por tu culpa y como me dés mucho por culo te vas a llevar una hostia recién hecha.

Otra vez esa risa suave suya, tan rara en él. Le ponía enfermo.

-Pues el mío ha sido redondo- dejó caer el moreno, triunfante. La operación del señor Newgate había salido a la perfección (y Law no había llegado tarde,sino que incluso tuvo que esperar a que terminasen de preparar el quirófano), había limpiado la mesa de todo el papeleo que llevaba atrasado desde hacía una semana y la ronda de pacientes había sido entretenida. El turno le había dejado agotado, sin embargo, aunque era algo habitual. No podía pedir más, con lo poco que cobraba y las grandes responsabilidades que caían sobre él.

Recibió una dura mirada por parte del otro. Normalmente era el pelirrojo quien tenía buenos días (o al menos,mejores que hoy) mientras que el médico se tragaba sólo problemas de impertinentes mientras debía doblar sus horas de trabajo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Devuélveme mi suerte, desgraciado- se quejó el pelirrojo, como si a la hora del baño se hubiera desprendido de ella y Law hubiese sido más rápido en cogerla y huir.

El médico sonrió burlonamente, sacando un brazo de debajo de su barbilla.

-No creo que la necesites en tu vida: llevamos un buen rato hablando y sigues duro como una piedra -comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, rozando con la punta de los dedos la profunda erección del pelirrojo por encima de los pantalones. 

Éste se sobresaltó, sorprendido y preguntándose cómo narices no se había dado cuenta de ello antes. Genial, un punto más para Kid hoy.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Esto es tu puta culpa, tu absoluta culpa! -respondió con enfado, cogiendo un cojín para cubrir su entrepierna. Al menos eso le dejaría con algo de dignidad. Law no dejó de mirarle, sin mostrar preocupación por la situación. Chasqueó la lengua.

-Así que, ¿crees que yo te he robado la suerte?

-¡Sí! -asintió Eustass, contundentemente.

-¿Y que es mi deber hacer algo por devolvértela?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y que se solucionaría si te la chupo?

-¡S--...!

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a su compañero, incrédulo. ¿De verdad le estaba ofreciendo chuparle la polla como compensación? Oyó salir de sus labios un pequeño jadeo cuando, ante su reacción de sorpresa, Trafalgar había movido su mano libre para deslizarla bajo el cojín y comenzaba a masajear su erección sobre la bragueta cerrada.

Tras casi un minuto entero, Eustass pareció llegar a una conclusión y se quitó de encima el cojín. ¿Quién era él para rechazar una mamada gratuita?

Abrió ligeramente las piernas para que el otro tuviera acceso suficiente, dejando escapar un breve suspiro. Trafalgar desabrochó el pantalón con habilidad y deslizó sus dedos bajo los bóxers rojos, acariciando toda la piel que iba descubriendo. Siguió con las yemas de los dedos el trazo de vello hasta alcanzar su pene, el cual se iba hinchando cada vez más, y lo sacó fuera de su tienda de campaña. Lo acarició de arriba a abajo y al contrario, apretando sus largos dedos alrededor. Sus ojos dorados rodaron hasta la cara del pelirrojo cuando éste soltó un gemido, embistiendo con las caderas levemente al sentir la presión del médico. Law sonrió, sin parar de moverse.  
-En realidad, no sé si te lo mereces, con lo mal que te has portado esta mañana, Eustass-ya... -dijo con tono medio, pasando su lengua por las comisuras de su boca. Oyó un gruñido antes de sentir al otro incorporarse sobre el sofá con rapidez; dos brazos agarraron la fina cintura de Law y le levantaron en el aire para soltarlo con algo de brusquedad sobre los cojines. El joven se dejó caer bocarriba, soltando una suave risa antes de mirar con picardía al hombre que le miraba desde arriba.

-Me has prometido algo- respondió Kid con voz ronca, a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del médico. De rodillas, y masajeándose su erección, se la acercó a Law hasta su boca sonriente. Éste tragó saliva, esparciéndola por toda su cavidad bucal, y abrió para recibir por completo el miembro del otro.

Eustass ahogó un grito de placer al verse envuelto de tanta calidez, inclinándose hacia delante hasta sentir los labios de Law apoyados en sus testículos. Apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el sillón, por detrás de la cabeza morena, mientras sumergía la mano contraria en esos sedosos cabellos. Mientras, el médico había cogido un ritmo en el cual acariciaba toda la polla con la lengua antes de apretar sus paredes contra ella y succionar, gimiendo cada vez que oía los gañidos del otro. La mano sobre su cabeza le agarró de algunos mechones para dirigir las embestidas y éste se dejó guiar, acomodándose al otro.

El pelirrojo embestía con brusquedad, intentando mantener un ritmo pausado y profundo, pero la lengua que le envolvía lo estaba volviendo loco; se contorneaba sobre su envergadura para dar paso a una succión prolongada junto a esa penetrante mirada dorada se alzaba ante él, provocativa. Inconscientemente aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo que ambos empezaran a descoordinarse. El moreno soltó un quejido de protesta, pero no le hizo caso; por el contrario, apretó el agarre de su cabello y tiró de él sobre su polla, llevando el movimiento de cabeza a su merced. El hombre de debajo emitió otro quejido más intenso, llevando las manos hacia el culo de Eustass y clavándole las uñas con fuerza en señal de desagrado; los ojos del cirujano se fijaron sobre los del otro, encendidos. Pero a Kid esto sólo hizo que se pusiera más cachondo siguiendo follando la boca del otro. Cuando sintió las manos de Law subir por su cadera y tirar de él, bajó la mano con la que se apoyaba sobre el sofá y, con habilidad, apretó ambas manos del moreno bajo la suya, continuando su faena.

-Estoy a punto de correrme...- informó en un siseo, apretando los dientes. Law se concentró en controlar su reflejo faríngeo para no ahogarse con las embestidas, bufando con algo de frustración; no le gustaba que le controlasen así, aunque el agarre que Kid le había hecho en las manos tenía con motivo último el inmovilizarle para no molestar, no para evitar que escapase, no había dureza en él, sino sólo necesidad.

Cuando el pelirrojo alcanzó el clímax soltó un profundo y ronco gemido, apretando la cabeza de Law contra sí mientras intentaba llevar su erección más al fondo de su garganta. Al recibir el cálido líquido directamente en su garganta, el Cirujano tragó lo mejor que pudo con la polla aún en la boca; debido a la rapidez con la que tuvo que hacerlo, no pudo evitar atragantarse y comenzar a toser. Eustass salió de su boca, dejándole espacio para incorporarse levemente y recuperar la respiración. Sin embargo, en vez de estarse quieto esperando, levantó la camiseta de su compañero para comenzar a acariciar y pellizcar sus pezones, que enseguida se pusieron duros. Law lidiaba entre la recuperación de su respiración, escupir el semen que se había intentado escurrir por su aparato respiratorio y la expulsión de los gemidos que el otro le estaba sacando. Sintió que el pelirrojo acercaba la boca a su cuello para empezar a mordisquearle.

-Concédece un puto minuto, joder- se quejó tenuemente Law, aunque levantó la cabeza para dejar acceso al cuello. Sintió la lengua del otro jugar sobre su cuello, bajar por su hombre y dibujar el tatuaje por su clavícula. 

En un gesto, Eustass tiró de su camiseta y Law subió los brazos para librarse de la misma, jadeando ante la ruda atención que recibía en sus pezones.

-No... --no tan fuerte, Eustass- gimió, mordiéndose el interior de la boca. Los labios de su clavícula bajaron hasta rodear su pezón y envolverlo, haciendo que el joven soltara un débil grito. Volvió a tumbarse, dejándose deleitar por la lengua de su compañero mientras le facilitaba deshacerse de su ropa del trabajo; Eustass también acabó quitándose sus propios pantalones y bóxers, formando una pila en el suelo mientras seguía saboreando el pecho de Law. El pelirrojo terminó de desnudarse sacándose la camiseta y acercó una mano a la desatendida polla del otro, masturbándola un par de veces antes de apretar ligeramente la punta contra sus abdominales, dejando un rastro con la pre-eyaculación del moreno.

-¡Mmhhhng--ah...!- Law jadeó, mirando cómo su lubricación era esparcida entre esos impactantes abdominales. El cuerpo de Law era esbelto y con algo de musculatura que ganaba por dedicarle algo de tiempo a hacer ejercicio; pero el de su compañero era la glorificación misma, un cuerpo esculpido a conciencia con músculos definidos y tersos bajo la piel nácar. Daban ganas de morderlo y apretarlo entero.

Un tirón brusco hacia abajo hizo que Trafalgar saliera de su ensimismación. Comprobó que el otro le tenía agarrado por sus caderas, con la cabeza colocada entre sus piernas. Su lengua paseaba por el interior de los muslos del moreno y Law no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua sobre su escroto, apretó con fuerza el cojín sobre el que estaba sentado, gimiendo y deseando interiormente que no parase ahí. Eustass le apretaba las piernas contra sus hombros para que el moreno no perdiera el equilibrio, manteniendo al otro ocupado con sus atenciones; verle jadear intentando controlar su respiración para no caer en en hiperventilación, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás y volviendo entrecerrados para encontrarse con los suyos, los nudillos tatuados clavándose en los cojines... Kid necesitaba follársele.

Law dejó escapar un grito de entre sorpresa y diversión cuando, tras sentir la lengua del otro bajando por su perineo, comenzara a tantearle su agujero. Eutas acomodó la cadera de Law sobre su pecho y empezó a realizar pequeñas embestidas con la lengua, mirando al otro retorcerse de placer bajo su agarre. El médico boqueaba, incapaz de articular ni una palabra. 

-N-adie... ahhh... me ha-abía hecho a-antes algo tan... tan s-sucio...- logró con un hilo de voz rasposa y miraba febril, con una mueca. Kid le devolvió una sonrisa torcida:

-Pues no veas lo que te espera.

Con brío, enderezó la lengua y se puso a follar el agujero. Tras un tiempo que Law no pudo estimar, ocupado como estaba en respirar a gritos cortos, el pelirrojo se acomodó para sujetar el otro cuerpo con el brazo izquierdo y liberar el derecho. Mientras continuaba embistiendo con su lengua, penetró a Law primero con un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos, y luego con dos, abriéndolos en tijera para agrandar el canal. Los tres apéndices bailaban dentro del cirujano, a veces coordinados y otros marcando sus propios pasos. Aunque la postura era más bien incómoda para el de arriba, Eustass se concentró en sus posibilidades y lanzó los dedos juntos hacia dentro buscando la próstata del otro. El sonido gutural que sonó en la garganta de Law a la tercera prueba le animó a provocarle, lanzando embestidas cercanas que la hiciesen vibrar pero sin llegar a tocarla. 

Law, frustrado, excitado y casi agonizando, movía sus caderas para acompañar los movimientos y lograr más placer. Agotado por la espera, levantó un brazo para rodearse con urgencia la polla y comenzó a masturbarse ante la mirada rojiza sobre él. Tras un par de sacudidas, una mano rodeó su muñeca y tiró de ella,separàndole de su clímax creciente. Le resbaló un hilo de saliva por la perilla mientras farfullaba incoherencias hacia el otro, apremiante y casi, casi -porque no lo iba a hacer-, de súplica.  
   
-Tranquilo, cachorrito, ahora te daré lo que necesitas -murmuró Kid con deseo, sacando su lengua del culo de Law. Bajó el cuerpo del otro hombre hasta la altura de sus propias caderas, alentàndole a que le rodease con esas bronceadas piernas, y se alineó con él durante unos segundos. Después, comenzó a introducir su miembro.

Law abrió mucho los ojos y arqueó su espalda al sentir la presión hacia su interior. La falta de lubricante era más que notoria, por muy buen trabajo que hubiera hecho el otro con su lengua. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se metía e intentando relajar los músculos. Una mano comenzó a masajearle los huevos, distrayéndole levemente.  
-Hmmmm~~ eso es,Trafalgar, ábrete a mí...Síííí, joder...

-¡A~ahhh...!- fue lo único que pudo responder el otro, resollando. Unas gordas gotas de sudor resbalaban desde sus sienes haciendo un recorrido hasta perderse por su cuello. Cuando Kid logró meter toda su envergadura, Law perdió el aliento durante lo que le parecieron unos largos segundos: sentía la punta del glande vibrar muy cerca de su próstata, haciéndole aumentar su tensión.

-¡E-espera...!- sonó en quejido lastimero, intentando encontrar su respiración. Kid le propició varios segundos de cortesía antes de probar a moverse ligeramente; su polla rozó el punto G de Law y éste gimió, con su miembro dando una sacudida. La fiera sonrisa de Eustass aumentó justo antes de que éste comenzara a embestir contra el otro, a un ritmo que para él estaba en la categoría de "lento". Law jadeó, incapaz de seguir el ritmo que su cuerpo necesitaba para conseguir el aire; su próstata se estaba sobreestimulando con demasiada rapidez y la fricción de su culo aún era algo molesta. Todo eso bajo las enormes descargas de placer que estaba sintiendo -y expresando-, cosa que aumentaban progresivamente el énfasis del pelirrojo. El médico deslizó las manos por su cuerpo hasta situarse sobre las del otro, apretadas contra sus caderas, y le clavó las uñas con la desesperación que no era capaz de convertir en palabras.

-¡Ki--Kid, más desp...!¡DESPA-Ahg...! ¡Kid! ¡Ki--, porfav--!-Law se ahogaba entra jadeos y gritos, entre saliva espesa y sequedad de garganta de gemir sin parar. Le dolían los huevos, necesitaba correrse de una vez. Eustass volvió a liberar con facilidad una mano y se apresuró a envolverla en la base de la polla del otro, ganando con ello un gañido ahogado. Aumentó el ritmo, chocando con fuerza su pelvis contra la suave carne del otro.

-No, no puedes irte aún, necesito que aguantes un poco más...-susurró con voz aterciopelada, salvaje en su frenesí fogoso. Las paredes del médico convulsionaban a su alrededor de forma deliciosa, necesitada, tras haber llevado todos sus puntos débiles a su máxima expresión.  

Comenzó a perder la noción de sus calculados movimientos cuando sintió el orgasmo llegándole, y aprovechó para soltar el agarre de la polla del otro y masajearlo a un ritmo algo más lento que el errático y bestial que le mantenía con vida.   
Notó a Trafalgar dar sacudidas debajo de él y su polla eyacular con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, incluso dejándole restos de semen en sus labios resecos y entreabiertos. Kid murmuró para sí, diciéndose guarradas en los últimos momentos antes de tensar su cuerpo y llenar a Law con su leche.

El médico se desplomó sin fuerza sobre el sofá, quedándose inconsciente, y Kid se agarró al respaldo del mueble para no caer cual peso muerto sobre él. Sacó su miembro del culo del otro y se apresuró a sentar sus temblorosas piernas. 

Tras unos minutos sentado, recuperando la visión y desvaneciéndose el efecto del orgasmo, miró con cierta preocupación a su compañero. Kid no era médico, pero sabía con seguridad que el otro joven no dormía lo suficiente por culpa de su insomnio, así como por sus innumerables horas extra diarias. El pequeño desliz sexual sólo habría acabado con sus reservas de azúcar, fuerzas o lo que coño fuera. Torció la cabeza evaluando al otro, quien parecía gozar de un sueño profundo y tranquilo, y sonrió. Sólo a medias. Una sonrisa torcida y arrogante que no hacía más que aplaudir su ego.

Se levantó y, sin dificultad, tomó el delgado cuerpo moreno y se lo llevó a su respectiva habitación, tapándole levemente con una manta que encontró. Después estiró su cuello hasta que chasquearon un par de cervicales y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Sí,definitivamente era buena idea dormir hasta el día siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, gritos, zapatillas... son bienvenidos :)


End file.
